


don’t fall ; yoonmin

by luvlyjisung



Category: twenty - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Cancer, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 14:50:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 8,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19814557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvlyjisung/pseuds/luvlyjisung
Summary: "𝘤𝘢𝘶𝘴𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘩𝘢𝘳𝘥𝘦𝘴𝘵 𝘱𝘢𝘳𝘵 𝘰𝘧 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘪𝘴 𝘭𝘦𝘢𝘷𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘺𝘰𝘶"in which yoongi is a senior failing a class so his teacher assigned him a tutor.  jimin is one of the smartest in the class and agreed to help.7/1/19-makeitright on wattpad





	1. Chapter 1

🌦🥀

yoongi was one of the popular guys in school, he was the star player and was very well known around the school. despise being the best basketball player he had some trouble in school for example going to class, turning in his work and passing his exams.

his teacher began to notice how yoongi's grade was slowly slipping. he knew that yoongi was a good student, a very smart one but something held yoongi back. 

"yoongi i'm getting worried about your grades. this is your last year you're gonna have to pass with a c or better" his teacher mr.lee said 

"i have a c already though" yoongi argued

"actually no you don't. you failed that test last week and it dropped you down a letter grade."

"what?"

"yes so i have assigned you a tutor. he's a smart kid and he's nice. i believe with his help you will pass and graduate on time."

"and who is that?"

"park jimin"

yoongi gasped and his eyes widened. park jimin, the nerd, the one who everyone made fun of for the way he dressed and how awkward he was. the one who was once yoongi's best friend.

"you can't be serious? the nerd?"

"mr. min do not disrespect him like that anyways you start tutoring tomorrow good luck and please be nice."

yoongi huffed as he walked out the classroom and walked to his friends since it was lunch now. he sat at the table that had mostly everyone on the basketball team.

"where were you?" his closes friend hoseok asked wrapping his arm around yoongis shoulder. 

yoongi pushed it off he hated physical contact. hoseok was one of his best friends along with namjoon and taehyung. all three were on the basketball team as well. 

"stupid teacher assigned me a tutor since i'm failing his class." yoongi replied taking some fries from hoseok.

"who is it?" namjoon asked 

"park jimin" yoongi said as all looked at him and some laughed.

"aw man yoongi has to be around the ugly nerd" another basketball said, honestly yoongi didn't even know his name.

hell he didn't even know them well. all he knew was that they were on the same team and he had to stick with them or else he'll lose his popularity.

"fuck off" yoongi told him as they all looked away and continued their own conversations.

he began thinking of jimin, he wondered if he was still the same or if he had changed. they haven't talked in so long but that was yoongi's fault.

—————  
a/n: this is my first bts related book that i'm hoping to not unpublish like the others.  
started: 7/1/19  
thanks for reading <3


	2. Chapter 2

jimin was scared to meet with yoongi today. he knew yoongi hated him, all of yoongi's friends hated him. 

he was loner and had no friends, he had only one true friend but he lost him. yoongi and him were friends from middle school to the beginning of high school. 

one day during freshman year yoongi tried out for the basketball team then as time passed he started getting busy with practice but jimin understood and cheered for him still. as time passed yoongi would flake on jimin and lie to him saying he was busy when he wasn't, he was rather hanging with the popular people.

eventually they stopped being friends as yoongi friends started picking on jimin and pushing him around. they would call him names and make him do their work. there were times when jimin would look at yoongi with innocent eyes hoping he would help him but yoongi would do nothing and join his friends.

jimin sat at his usual table in the corner with a book in his hand as he got lost in it sipping on his strawberry milk here and there. 

one minute his book was in his hands and the next it was on the ground.

"oops" the voice said it was a basketball player named jinhwan, who was smirking as the rest of his friends were behind him laughing, he saw a familiar face in the crowd.

jimin stayed quiet which was what he was good at. he got out his seat and picked up his book putting it in his backpack and began walking out.

"you're not going anywhere nerd" jinhwan said as he grabbed jimin pushing him to the nearest wall.

"leave me alone please" jimin said quietly.

"no can do."

jimin felt pain in his stomach and groaned as he felt the fist. jinhwan then punched him in the face making his nose bleed. the rest of the crowd watched as some cheered on and recorded:

"weak piece of shit. have my paper ready by tomorrow" 

with that he left as jimin felt onto the ground trying to grasp his breath. he quickly got up and ran to the bathroom. 

he winced as he touched his nose and sighed as he waited for the bleeding to stop then cleaned himself up and walked to class.

the school has ended and jimin walked to the classroom he was suppose to meet yoongi in. 

thirty minutes passed and there was no sign of yoongi yet.

jimin started packing up knowing he wasn't gonna show up. as he was putting away some of his things a voice appeared.

"s-sorry i was late" yoongi said

yoongi wanted to slap himself, why in the world was he stuttering? he never stuttered. 

"it's fine but we're gonna have to cut the tutoring short." jimin said 

"why?" 

"i have an important appointment soon" 

yoongi just nodded wondering why this appointment was important. jimin opened the history book and began explaining. 

he tried listening to the latter but all he could do was study jimin's face. he wish he could've stopped jinhwan from beating him up but he had a reputation to follow, god that beautiful face of his looked destroyed. 

jimin waved his hand in front of yoongi's bringing him back to reality. 

"uhm we're done for today, i made this worksheet to help you. if you can please answer these questions as well, it asks about the early 60's which you can read about on page 326" jimin said giving him a smile.

it looked fake, before yoongi could reply jimin was already out the door.


	3. Chapter 3

silence. 

as he stared straight ahead trying to process the words his doctor told him. 

"i'm sorry to inform you ms.park but after we did some test on jimin we saw that.." the doctor hesitated. "he has cancer"

jimin's mom began crying as she looked at her only son. the one she made and loved with all her heart. her baby boy, he was getting better why did everything come back and haunt them. 

"we're gonna run some more tests and see where it takes us. so we'll schedule a follow up. don't give up jimin, you can fight this kiddo" the doctor said. 

the doctor and his mom continued talking as jimin was in his own world. who knew if he was going to survive this

'don't think that, you're gonna fight this there's a lot i need to see in the world.' jimin thought as he fiddled with his hands.

jimin felt empty he wasn't sure how to handle this news. was karma getting back at him for something he did? 

the drive home was quiet and jimin just wanted to be alone in his room.

"do you want me to make you something to eat?" his mom asked.

"no thank you i just want to rest." jimin said.

his mom nodded and gave him a kiss on the cheek which he returned with a smile but tried to hold in the hiss. his mother had touched his bruise that was covered in make up.

"you okay?" 

"yes mom now i'm going to rest."

"okay then i'll call you when dinner is ready."

he changed into some comfortable clothes and grabbed his notebook. he began thinking about life and questioning how much he had done in all his seventeen years of being in this world. 

cancer is scary, you'll never know what happens, so jimin didn't want to waste his life away and decided to make a bucket list. 

after writing some of the things he wanted to do he was called down for dinner. he sighed and went to join his mom.

the next day came and jimin didn't feel good his lungs felt as if they were burning and he couldn't stop coughing.

once he got ahold of himself he got ready and headed to school. entering the school he was already pushed against the wall.

"did you do my paper you freak?" jinhwan asked grasping him by the neck. jimin throat began hurting and he nodded.

jimin handed him his work not before getting kicked. he got up and headed to class. 

yoongi saw jimin enter the class late as the latter apologized to the teacher and head to his seat which was in front of yoongi's.

"hey jimin" yoongi whispered tapping jimin's shoulder causing the other to turn. "here i did the work sheet"

"great i'll correct them and give you your result later" he smiled at him.

the day continued as jimin tried to make himself feel okay but the coughing wouldn't stop and he felt nauseous. he had a headache as well. he just wanted to go home.

"you did good yoongi, 7/10" jimin said showing yoongi his paper. 

"really? oh my god i didn't expect that" yoongi said surprised. 

"you're a really smart person yoongs" jimin replied not noticing he called yoongi by his old nickname. 

yoongi noticed though, his heart stopped as he felt that familiar feeling he felt soft as looked at jimin and gave him a gummy smile. 

"what?" jimin asked raising an eyebrow.

"you called me yoongs i haven't heard that in so long" yoongi replied staring at jimin. 

jimin panicked, last time he called yoongi by his nickname it didn't end well. yoongi ended up punching him telling him never to call him that because he had no right and only his friends can call him that.

"shit i'm sorry it slipped i didn't mean to call you that" jimin said as panic rose, he was tired and didn't want another beating today.

yoongi noticed how bad he was shaking and moved his hand slightly which made jimin bring his arms over his face.

"please don't hit me i'm sorry" he pleaded fear in his voice. 

yoongi eyes widened as guilt ran through him, here in front of him was someone who never used to fear him. jimin was always someone who would tell yoongi jokes and make him laugh about random things he could come up with. this wasn't the jimin he knew.


	4. Chapter 4

today jimin had a follow up which he dreaded on going because he had to take the bus and go alone there since his mom was stuck at work.

"jimin hold up" 

it was namjoon.

namjoon was always nice to him, never bullied him or made fun of him. he was actually caring and helped him in english class whenever he couldn't pronounce some word.

"yes?" jimin stopped and waited for namjoon.

"why are you in a hurry? don't you have to tutor yoongi? why are you leaving campus?" namjoon asked.

damn this boy asks so many questions.

"ah well i was going to tutor him but yoongi told me he had practice and i have to catch the bus" jimin said pointing to the bus stop across the street.

"damn i see yoongi must've gotten coach mad then also i can drive you if you want" namjoon smiled at him kindly.

"you don't hav-" 

jimin was trying to nicely decline but namjoon grabbed him and took him towards his car. nobody knew about jimin's cancer. he didn't want anyone to know either ways, not like anyone cared.

"now where to?" namjoon asked

"to the hospital downtown please" 

namjoon was gonna question him but decided to stay quiet. jimin's was nervous for his appointment. he felt his body shiver.

"what's wrong?" namjoon asked.

"nothing, you can drop me off there" jimin said pointing to the entrance.

"if you don't mind me asking wh-" 

"can i trust you?"

"yes" 

"promise not to tell anyone?" jimin asked bringing out his picky

"i promise" namjoon said intertwining their pinkies. 

"i have cancer" 

it became quiet as namjoon was processing what he heard. this sweet innocent kid who was being bullied has cancer. this poor kid..

"you don't have to feel sorry for me namjoon. just please don't tell yoongi or anyone else. i don't want this to spread around. i just want to enjoy my life as a regular teenager" jimin said giving a small warm smile "anyways thanks for the ride"


	5. Chapter 5

the teacher was handing back their test and yoongi was nervous about getting his results. when the teacher got to him he faced the test down which was always a sign of no good.

yoongi turned the paper and smiled, he got an eighty nine out of a hundred which was good enough for him. he mind went straight to thinking of jimin and he felt happy.

class ended and the hall became crowded with people. yoongi trying to look for jimin since he ran out the room before he could talk to him but couldn't find jimin, that was until he saw a crowd surrounding someone laughing at them.

he walked towards it and saw who it was, jimin trying to pick up his papers that were all over the floor and some of the basketball players messing with him. 

"what the fuck are you guys doing" yoongi yelled the anger inside him close to exploding.

"what does it look like? this freak was in my way" one of them said.

"leave him the fuck alone idiots."

"aww would you look at that guys yoongi has a soft spot for this ugly freak. why would anyone wanna be with that?" a boy named mark said.

yoongi had enough and lunged forward punching the other in the face. he punched the boy over and over,

someone pulled him off as he glared at the other on the ground.

"calm down yoongi he had enough let's go" taehyung said grabbing him but instead shrugged him off. 

yoongi saw jimin on his knees with his back against the locker still trying to grab his belongings.

"here let me get those" yoongi said picking up everything.

"thank you" jimin said quietly still not looking up.

"hey look" yoongi said grabbing a paper from his backpack and showing it to jimin "thanks to you i passed the test."

"it was all you yoongi, i knew you could do it congrats" jimin looked up and gave him the biggest eye smile. 

damn he was always supportive even through the shittiest times.

"can i maybe take you out for some coffee or something after school?" yoongi asked scratching the back of his neck.

"sure but with one condition"

"which is?"

"this thing is not considered a date and that you won't fall in love with me"

"fall in love with you?" yoongi scoffs "i promise you that i won't fall in love with you."

"great then i'll meet you here after school" jimin said smiling at him.

yoongi nodded and smiled back as he helped jimin up and they walked to their next class. yoongi felt his heart tingle.

——-

i went hiking and like i saw that bts was trending and supposedly they released more shows but it was fake lmao twitter wtf fam. i'm tired and this sucks oof


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don’t mind me i’m just posting all the chapters from wattpad to here ( ✧≖ ͜ʖ≖)

after class they decide going to a local diner not too far away.

"can i get a regular cup of coffee and a strawberry milkshake please" yoongi told the cashier and paid.

"you remember?" jimin smiled 

"of course how could i not" yoongi replied as they sat at a booth.

they continued to chat as if they were back to the old times.

"he literally had bought a new pair of sunglasses and broke a few minutes after buying it" yoongi laughed along with jimin. "he's so clumsy"

jimin suddenly started feeling uneasy and felt pain shoot through his forehead. his breathing was becoming unsteady and everything was getting blurry.

"jimin you okay?" yoongi was getting worried.

"y-yeah i just need some air"

as he was getting up and took a step he felt his body drop to the ground and blacked out. yoongi ran towards him trying to call the ambulance.

the ambulance came but they wouldn't let him on so he called namjoon.

"joon" 

"yoongi what's wrong?"

"jimin he- i need a ride to the hospital please" 

namjoon quickly picked up yoongi and drove them to the hospital. 

"what happened?"

"i don't know one moment we were having a good time then the next thing he was onto the ground." 

yoongi was lost and confused, namjoon looked at his friend worried. they soon arrived at the hospital and rushed to the front.

"i'm here for park jimin" yoongi told the lady in the front.

"are you fam-?" the nurse was asking before someone cutting her off.

"they're with me" it was ms. park, the nurse nodded and gave them both a pass as they walked away following jimin's mom.

"how is he?" 

"his body got very exhausted which caused him to faint and needs some rest. they gonna make him stay overnight to run some more tests"

they nodded and sat down for a moment before ms.park spoke up.

"he hasn't told you guys has he?" jimin's mom asked.

"he told me" namjoon said avoiding contact with yoongi. "i promised not to tell anyone. he made me pinky promise and i stick to those."

"told you what?" yoongi asked giving namjoon a confused look.

"yoongi sweetheart i thought jimin would have told you. i'm sorry you had to find out this way, jimin has cancer"

cancer? no way no he couldn't have it, there was no way this deadly virus was inside of jimin.

"wh-what?" he said as he got up his chair almost falling down

"calm down yoongi would you like to see him while i go talk to the nurses?"

yoongi nodded his head as he head towards the directions he was told. he knocked and opened the door to see jimin on the hospital bed with tubes in him.

———

unrelated topic; ikon needs more recognition fr also i hate yg and i need hanbin and the rest to be okay and come back soon),:


	7. Chapter 7

🌩🥀

"oh it's you damnit, i thought it was gonna be my favorite character sent from make-a-wish" jimin joked as he saw yoongi enter the room.

"wow very rude jimin" yoongi laughed sitting next to the chair by jimin's bed.

"sorry i ruined our date" jimin smirked still joking around

"hey i thought we agreed it wasn't a date" 

"i know i was just joking, just trying to brighten up the mood" 

yoongi grabbed a hold of jimin's cold hand not saying anything but thinking. jimin noticed and knew he had found out.

"i'm sorry i didn't tell you." jimin said

"why didn't you tell me? you told namjoon" yoongi sounded a little sad.

"i didn't think it was a big deal.." jimin started "and the only reason he knows was because he drove me to my appointment. i couldn't lie and i didn't tell you because you shouldn't have to know what's going on in my life"

"you have fucken cancer how is that not a big deal?" yoongi voice rose up. 

"it shouldn't be a big deal to you yoongi! you haven't noticed my existence in almost three years every since you dropped me just so you could fit into the stereotypical high school lifestyle and now you suddenly care or what?" jimin argued as tears began to form. 

"jimin listen i'm so-"

"no you listen you don't have to pity me just because i have cancer now okay. i handled life all by myself while you and your friends bullied me so don't start with the bullshit." 

"i don't know what to say jimin i fucked up and i should'nt have pushed you away. i knew i should have never joined the team." yoongi said as a tear fell down his face. 

"hey look at me" jimin said as he wiped tears away from yoongi. "even though i want to hate you i can't. you'll always be my first and only true friend"

before yoongi could respond jimin got up and ran to the bathroom. he got nauseous and threw everything up, jimin felt yoongi by him as he rubbed him back. everything kept coming out.

after jimin was done and yoongi helped him up. he walked jimin back to his hospital bed as the doctor came in along with jimin's mom.

"i have to speak to you and your mom" the doctor said.

"he can stay" jimin said as the doctor look at yoongi for a while but nodded.

"jimin has acute lymphoblastic leukemia, meaning that his blood and bone marrow are affecting his white blood cells and replacing all the healthy ones." the doctor began explaining but jimin didn't listen to the rest.

the doctor and his mom talked about a plan for jimin and explained the situation more.

jimin's mom was called into work so it left yoongi and him alone. not one word has came out of yoongi's mouth. he got up quickly and ran out the room.

he ran straight into namjoon as the other held him. namjoon held tightly trying to calm yoongi down

here was on the hospital bed a boy who brought nothing but joy around himself even if he had people trying to bring him down. he never stopped showing a smile even if it was fake. this boy was his best friend at one point and was always supportive through all the choices yoongi made..

"come on let's get going we have school tomorrow. i promise we can come back after school"

yoongi refused but was dragged out the hospital to his house. he went up to his room and locked the door. he went to open a drawer and found a picture.

it was a picture of jimin and yoongi on the first day of middle school. they took this during lunch when the school was having a small welcoming festive. he smiled as he remembered that day, a tear fell down his face.


	8. Chapter 8

yoongi came back the next day it was around noon, he decided to skip school so he could see jimin at the hospital.

when he walked into his room he saw a sleeping jimin with his mouth slightly open which yoongi decided to capture and take a picture laughing a little.

"yoongi? what are you doing here?" a sleepy jimin asked stretching.

"i decided to surprise you, i brought some food as an apology from storming out and such yesterday " yoongi said sitting next to him.

"shouldn't you be in school right now?"

"yeah so?"

"oh my yoongi still the same careless kid" jimin said smiling at him. "damn this smells so much better than the hospitals food"

this caused yoongi to chuckled as he looked at the sick boy in front of him.

"hey jimin?" yoongi asked 

"yes?"

"can we start over?"

"huh wait a minute do i know you?" jimin asked then winked

"no i don't think so i'm min yoongi we go to the same school" yoongi replied trying to hold back a smile.

"ah nice to meet you min yoongi, i'm park jimin. "

"pleasure to meet you park jimin"

the two laughed at their weirdness and continued eating their food. here and there yoongi would feed jimin who didn't have the energy to eat. 

"they're gonna pull me out of school." jimin said out of nowhere "i guess this is becoming more serious"

"it's what's best for you, you're gonna fight this jimine" yoongi said running his hand through jimin's hair. 

"hm i guess, i can't wait to go home and sleep on my bed today"

the two continued talking before yoongi had to go back to school. they exchanged numbers and said their goodbyes.

jimin was glad to be leaving this place but he knew he had to come back for chemo. he wasn't happy about that. he did a thing that no one should do, which was search the web about your diagnosis which cause jimin to panic more.

he waited for his mom to get here and changed into the clothes he was handed. it was passed school hours and jimin's mom took them to the school so she could talk to the principal about jimin's situation.

when they got there he went to get his belongings and emptied out his locker. so much bad memories surrounded this place but as much as he hated to admit it he's gonna miss going to a regular high school and living a life.

his mom was waiting for him at the end of the hall. he took one last look.

"goodbye hellhole"

—-  
tbh idk where this story is going at anymore lmao also not proof read sorry fam


	9. Chapter 9

🌩🥀

yoongi was at practice trying to make some shoots inside the net while his bag was a few feet away. his phone kept ringing.

"yoongi pick up your stupid phone" taehyung said stealing the ball from him. 

he sighed and glared at his friend who just gave him a boxy smile and took over his spot.

"hello?" yoongi spoke trying to catch his breath.

"yoongi it's jimin" the latter said and yoongi noticed the panic in his voice.

"what's wrong?"

"fuck oh my god yoongi the needle, its so big i'm scared." 

today was the first day of chemo for jimin and he was terrified and alone at the hospital. 

"hey it's going to be okay jimine. take some deep breaths okay in and out" 

jimin let out a sob "yoongs it hurts so bad" 

"baby it'll be over soon okay. i'm sorry i can't be there to hold your hand but you're a fighter jimin, everything's gonna be okay" 

yoongi didn't even realize what he called jimin but in the moment all he wanted was for jimin to feel safe. he could hear jimin cry and heard the nurses in the back talking to him explaining each tool that was being used.

"yoongs tell me a something please distract me"

"remember that one time during middle school we decided to tie our shoelaces together and see how long it would take us to get home. it took us so long that our parents thought we got kidnapped and almost called the police" yoongi smiled through the phone reminiscing that day.

"i remember that day ouch- we both got grounded too oh my god why did we think it was a good idea" jimin laughed.

"yeah your mom thought i was a bad influence" yoongi chuckled

yoongi kept talking to him trying to keep him calm and steady. 

"and we're all done" a nurse said in the background.

"see you did it jimin!" yoongi said through the phone cheering him on.

"yoongi get off the phone" the coach screamed.

"thank you for answering i didn't know you had practice i'm sorry for disrupting you" jimin felt guilty after hearing the coach yell at yoongi 

"no you didn't disrupt me, you're more important to me right now than basketball" yoongi said "after practice do you think i can come over and hang?"

jimin's cheeks fluttered and felt shy hearing yoongi words.

"aww shush but yeah you can come over. i'll let you go now bye, good luck at practice"

they hung up and yoongi went back to his friends only to be teased by them

"aww yoongi has a crush on someone" hoseok teased 

"and he called them 'baby'" namjoon said joining along 

"ah he's blushing" taehyung squished his cheeks

all yoongi did was glare at his friends but he had to admit one thing though..

jimin made him a huge softie.


	10. Chapter 10

there was a knock on jimin's front door and ms.park was surprised to see yoongi there. it's been so long since she's seen the boy come over.

"hello yoongi come in dear it's been so long could i get you something to drink?" 

"hi ms.park i'm okay thank you though, man this house hasn't changed much" yoongi said looking around.

"yeah still the same way huh anyways you're probably here for jimin, he's up in his bedroom." she said pointing up the stairs and walking away to make food.

yoongi nodded and walked up the stairs looking at the picture lined up on the wall. he walked to jimin's door that was already open. he knocked on the door catching jimin's attention.

"yoongi" jimin smiled weakly as he saw the boys figure.

"wakey wakey sunshine we're gonna have a movie marathon" yoongi pulled out his laptop and sat next to jimin.

"what would you like to watch?" he asked the latter showing him various of options.

"big hero six?" jimin asked shyly as he saw the movie appear on the screen.

"sure thing love" 

yoongi put the movie on and laid down closely to jimin. he felt jimin rest his head on his shoulder as he let out a sigh and watched the movie. yoongi felt his heart beat fast and hoped jimin wouldn't notice the tint of shade on his cheeks.

half through the movie jimin felt cold and his whole body shivered. he pulled on his oversized hoodie hoping it would help but it didn't, yoongi noticed.

"come here" yoongi pulled the latter closer to him so jimin rested his head on yoongi's chest and cuddled more into him, he put the blanket over them. "better?"

"yes thank you" jimin mumbled smiling up at him.

"what's this?" yoongi asked as he saw a notebook on the table next to him.

"oh that's a bucket list" jimin said as he opened the book "i want to check off as many things i can before i go"

"you're not going to go anywhere jimin. with the chemo a-"

"i know yoongi i want to believe that i'm going to survive but sometimes not everyone gets a happy ending. i made this list so i can accomplish as many things i can do before i go" jimin explained

"let me help you then?"

"are you serious?" 

"yes i'm one hundred percent serious min" 

jimin giggled and hugged yoongi excitedly and did something that caught him off guard. jimin gave him a small peck on the cheek making the other blush.


	11. Chapter 11

the news spread around school fast. everyone was shocked to hear about jimin and his condition. some felt sorry for the poor boy and guilty for not standing up for him. others joked about it which pissed yoongi off.

yoongi was making his way to his next class when he passed by the team. yoongi hasn't been around them unless it was for practice. he stopped hanging out with them realizing all he needed was namjoon, hoseok, taehyung and of course jimin. 

"man that freak just wants everyone to feel bad for him what a fucked up kid" a guy named frank said as his group agreed. 

"with the freak gone who's gonna do my work now fuck" jinhwan complained.

"stop calling him a freak you dipshit i swear i'm done with you and your friends treating him like shit. grow the fuck up and get a life" yoongi growled pushing jinhwan against the wall.

"sticking up for your boyfriend now huh? too bad he's dying nobody's gonna miss that freak"

with that last finally straw yoongi let his anger out and punched the other in the guts making him fall. jinhwan managed to hit yoongi once but yoongi kicked him hard then punched him on the face making him bleed.

"don't you ever say that shit again i swear i'll kill you" yoongi said between punches. 

"stop you're hurting him" one of those annoying cheerleaders yelled

"now tell me, you stop with this shit and never mention jimin's name out of your mouth or else i'll find a way for you to get kick off the team. i have my ways" yoongi whispered in his ear threatening him.

jinhwan was scared and nodded, yoongi was never the one to be messed with. 

with one final punch yoongi got up and glared at the rest of the crowd.

"this goes to all of you fuckers, if i hear you talking shit about jimin i won't hesitate to do the same thing" yoongi yelled.

yoongi walked away he was irritated and annoyed with everyone. 

"hey yoongi you okay there?" namjoon asked as he sat next to him.

"yeah just everyone's annoying"

"i know i heard you fought someone and threatened everyone else what happened?"

"they were taking shit about jimin and the anger in me came out."

"it sounds like someone has a crush on jimin" namjoon teased 

yoongi couldn't help but question it though. being around jimin brought out happiness. jimin's cute smile and angelic laugh. his soft looking skin and those cute kissable lips.

shit he was fucked...

"anyways my boyfriend wants to have a small get together and i was wondering if you and jimin wanted to come as well. don't worry it's just us, hoseok maybe taehyung too." namjoon said showing his dimples. 

"i'll have to ask jimin but sure i've missed jin's cooking. how have you guys been?"

"great, jin's gonna be happy. oh we've been good i mean we fight here and there but in the end everything is good. i love him so much he's the one for me"

"eww gross so lovey dovey" yoongi faked gaged making namjoon punch him.

the bell rang and yoongi just couldn't wait for school to be over.


	12. Chapter 12

yoongi stared at the sick boy in front of him holding his hand. it fit perfectly with his, they were very small and chubby which yoongi found adorable.

jimin still wasn't use to the chemo but this time he had yoongi by his side which he was very grateful for.

"everything will be fine min, it's almost over" yoongi tried to calm him. 

jimin whimpered as he squeezed yoongi's hand hard, yoongi felt like his hand was gonna get ripped off.

"can we get ice cream after this?" jimin asked cutely eyes filled with tears.

"of course minnie"

once the session was done yoongi drove them to get some ice cream. he noticed how skinny and weak jimin was becoming. it was breaking his heart.

"do you want to do anything today?" yoongi asked unsure.

"i don't mind as long as you're there" jimin whispered resting his head on the table. yoongi heart skipped a beat. 

"namjoon invited us to a small get together at his boyfriends house. do you want to go?"

"is it a big crowd?"

"no it's just five of us"

"sure then but i want to go home first and take a nap" 

"sure let's go take you home and i'll pick you up in a few."

yoongi drove them to jimin's house, by the time they arrived jimin was already tired out. yoongi picked him up bridle style feeling how light jimin felt. he sighed as he took the latter up to his bedroom. 

"thank you for everything yoongs" jimin mumbled still slightly asleep.

yoongi hated himself for treating jimin badly before, he knew nothing could change the past but hopefully he could make up for the loss.

"anything for you now sleep tight text me when you wake up."

this feeling inside yoongi wouldn't stop, he told himself he wouldn't fall in love. he didn't believe in love. at a young age he wasn't taught what love was which made it worse for him as he grew. something about jimin changed that. he was scared. 

he was slowly falling in love with jimin..

-

jimin cough was annoying him as he was getting dressed. all he felt was the burning in his throat.

he dressed in a white long sleeved with black ripped jean. he was nervous about going but he knew that it was going to be alright with yoongi there.

he looked at himself in the mirror and hated what he saw. his face paler than before and his eyes puffy and his chapped lips. he ran his hand through his hair and saw it was a faded pink. he wants to re dye it soon.

jimin walked downstairs and waited for the latter. there was a knock and when he opened it there stood the cute boy giving him a gummy smile.

"ready to go?" yoongi asked as he couldn't take his eyes off of jimin.

they arrived at their destination and were welcomed in by namjoon and jin.

"welcome to mi casa" jin said smiling at yoongi then moving to jimin. "you're so cute aw it's so nice to finally meet you i'm seokjin but you can call me jin or hyung"

"nice to meet you thanks for inviting me"

they all began chatting with one another and they were all nice to jimin. he was shy around them since he wasn't used to being around others but he felt welcomed and was enjoying it.

"how's everything going with chemo and all?" hoseok asked sitting next to jimin giving him a weak smile.

"it's tough but i'm managing it. i've had yoongi by my side so he's very helpful." 

"aww that's so cute i'm crying" taehyung said pretending to wipe fake tears. 

"wait yoongi being helpful and kind? who are you and what have you done to the real yoongi" jin said looking at yoongi making the rest laugh.

"ah look at him he's turning red" 

jimin looked over and gave a small smirk as the rest continued to tease. yoongi avoided eye contact and hide his face.

"well i think he looks adorable when he blushes" jimin said causing everyone to laugh more.

yoongi looked up and saw jimin's eyes on him already as the latter gave him a smile which he returned.

bucket list number 1: make new friends ✔️


	13. Chapter 13

jimin put on the red beanie that he got from yoongi a couple days ago. yoongi gave it to him seeing that jimin took a liking in it, he looked adorable in it.

yoongi feelings for the younger became stronger, all he thought about was how he wanted to kiss him and hold him making him his.

today was a final home game for the basketball team and jimin decided to go and surprise yoongi. he entered the familiar building as chills ran down his body.

he entered the gym and saw yoongi's back facing him and decided to scare him. he walked behind the other covering yoongi's eyes. 

"guess who" jimin giggled into the others ear.

"hmm not sure" yoongi played along as he softly removed jimin's hands off him and turns to face the latter. "i can't believe you came"

"of course i wouldn't miss it look i also made you a poster" jimin showed him the poster which made yoongi awe and want to hug him tightly.

"you made this for me? that's amazing"

"i'll be cheering you on let's win this game" jimin gave him a hug and went to the bleachers. 

as the game started yoongi would sneak glances at the other and see him clapping his hands cheering which made yoongi smile and try harder. jimin was sat with jin and a smile plastered on his face.

"lets go yoongi " jimin screamed loudly making his voice echo through the room. the other chuckled and sent him a wink.

there was only ten seconds left and the home team was behind two points. yoongi managed to steal the ball and shoot a three pointer causing everyone to cheer as they won. 

jimin smiled widely and ran towards yoongi through the crowd. yoongi saw him coming and wrapped his arm around jimin's waist picking him up from the ground twirling him. 

"you did it!" jimin giggled giving him an eye smile once he was set down. 

"you're the reason why" yoongi told him making jimin blush and look down. "hey look at me"

yoongi put his hand under jimin's chin making him look up. jimin bit his lip and yoongi found that so attractive.

"you've given me so much inspiration and changed me for the better jimin because of you i'm no longer skipping school nor am i getting in trouble with the teacher. i finally stood up for the right things and i'm passing my classes. this wouldn't have happened without you. jimin you have made me feel something i have never experience" yoongi whispered the last part.

"which is?"

"the feeling of falling in love" yoongi responded

"what? no yoongi you can't" jimin smile faded as he shook his head. 

jimin did have feelings for yoongi but he knew yoongi deserved better than a sick person who could barely handle himself. 

"why can't i?"

"i told you from the start not to fall in love with me" jimin eyes began to tear up. "i'm sick and i don't want to hurt you. this sickness is something i can't control. you deserve someone who you can spend the rest of your life with"

"i can't help it jimin my heart aches for you i want to be with you. i've known you for so long and i didn't realize my feelings at first but after spending time with you again you made me feel a certain way that it scared me. i want you to be mine don't you understand jimin i don't want anyone else." yoongi could feel his throat tighten.

"i can't yoongi it hurts me knowing that i'm gonna have to leave you one day. i don't want you to be hurt. i like you too but we can't be together i'm sorry" tears had escaped jimin's eyes as he ran off.

yoongi ran the opposite the direction as the tears welled up. his friends chased him after seeing the scene. he cried into someone chest he knew he screwed up but yoongi couldn't hold in his feelings anymore.

with every win there's a lose..  
____

an: its 12 am but insomnia is an ass ):


	14. Chapter 14

it's been almost two weeks since jimin had seen yoongi and he was missing him. he thought about the whole situation and felt guilty about leaving yoongi like that. 

yoongi has been a mess and barely talked to anyone. he felt lost and down even his friends tried cheering him up but nothing worked. 

jimin decided to go visit yoongi and hopefully talk to him. he walked over to yoongi's which was about a ten minute walk, once there he knocked on the door.

as the door opened there stood yoongi with his hair all over the place and eyes puffy red. he looked exhausted. 

"yoo-" jimin was starting but the door shut in his face he sighed and frowned "please let's talk yoongi"

the door opened again.

"why so you could break my heart more?" yoongi hoarse voice said looking anywhere but at jimin. 

jimin grabbed yoongi's face with both his hands making the latter face him. he stepped closer staring into yoongi's eyes then moved down to his lips as their faces were close to each other. 

jimin connected their lips as yoongi's eyes widened surprised by the action but soon closed them and kissed back. they moved their lips in sync slow and passionate. yoongi sighed in the kiss wrapping his arms around jimin's waist. 

yoongi deepened the kiss not getting enough of jimin. he loved the feeling of jimin's lip they were soft and sweet. yoongi bit jimin's lower lip pulling on it making jimin moan lightly. he took his chance and enter his tongue inside as their tongues moved against each other exploring. 

they both pulled away catching their breaths while resting their foreheads against each other.

"i'm sorry" jimin said caressing yoongi face. "i'm willing to try but you have to understand i'm a ticking time bomb and once you're in this it's gonna be hell of a roller coaster"

"i'm willing to take it" yoongi replied hugging him.

"i need you to promise me something, if you're in this then promise you'll always smile"

"i promise"

jimin smiled in return and joined him on the couch. they watched a random drama when suddenly jimin noticed the sickening feeling inside him and quickly got up rushing towards a bathroom not knowing where it was.

luckily yoongi lead him towards it and jimin dropped next to the toilet releasing everything out and sobbing. 

"i'm such a mess shit" jimin cried out

"no baby you're not come on let's get you into some clean clothes i also have a spare toothbrush." yoongi said picking up the boy.

jimin was weak that he could barely take off his own clothes and move so yoongi helped him. he began talking off the jimin's shirt but he noticed how jimin became uncomfortable.

"i'm so ugly" jimin said frowning. 

"no you're not, you're perfect in my eyes min. nothing will change that" 

"i just want to be a normal teenager again why do i have bad luck"

"you will be one again all we have to do is hope for something good. everything will work out the way it's suppose to" yoongi said giving him a peck.

"how did i get lucky to have you?"

"i should be the one to be asking that."

"number five" jimin smiled but yoongi gave him a confused look. "to have my first kiss"

"wow really? that was a good kiss coming from some virgin lips" yoongi joked causing jimin to punch him. 

____  
a/n: no se :/ anyways i’m seeing twenty one pilots in november i cry (:


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> writers block sucks

"you sure you want me to dye your hair?" yoongi asked unsure.

the two were hanging out at jimin's place, yoongi came over after school which jimin was glad because being at home alone was boring and he didn't have chemo today.

"yes i want to get rid of this gross faded color." jimin pouted 

"what color do you want?" yoongi asked

"i want you to choose it" 

"are you serious? what if i pick a color you don't like?" 

"who cares you have a good taste so i trust you." 

"wait how about we do number three 'dye someone else's hair'" yoongi said as he read out the notebook.

"no yoongi knowing myself i'm going to ruin your hair" jimin groaned regretting putting that on his bucket list.

"no you're not, how about this we both chose a color for one another and surprise each other" yoongi gave him a gummy smile. "come on it'll be fun babe" 

"fine" jimin dragged out.

they went to the local salon and picked up the things they needed. they both went separate ways to pick a color making sure one wasn't near them. 

yoongi smirked as he picked up the perfect color that knew jimin would like. jimin on the other hand was panicking because he was scared yoongi would hate it, that was until he found the perfect one.

once they were done they paid separately and drove back home. yoongi took out the bleach and a hair dye bottle.

"you're first baby" yoongi said grabbing an old towel and patting the chair in front of him telling him to sit down. 

-

"stop moving yoongs you're getting dye all over the place" jimin whined 

"sorry i'm just excited to see what color you chose" 

jimin moved to face yoongi and focused on the front part of yoongi's hair: he noticed the other staring intensively at him.

"w-what?" jimin stuttered as his cheeks turned pink

"you're beautiful" yoongi said eyes on him staring deeply.

"shut up loser"

"did you just call me a loser?" 

"did i stutter?" jimin joked 

"fine then no kisses for you"

jimin gasped then tried to give yoongi a kiss but the latter kept moving and sealed his lips shut which cause jimin to whine and pout.

“yoongi give me a kiss please” jimin pleaded furrowing his eyebrows.

yoongi still ignored him until jimin huffed and sat on the bed crossing his arms. yoongi got up from the chair and walked towards him. 

“baby i’m sorry i was playing” yoongi said hugging him. 

jimin looked up at him eyes filled with love as yoongi smiled at him then kissing him softly. jimin smiled in the kiss, he missed the feeling of the others sweet lips. 

“come on now we have to rinse your hair out” 

the two walked towards the bathtub trying to stain anything. it was harder than they thought but didn’t mind. they did jimin’s first and once finished wrapped it in a old towel and sat on the bed talking until it was time.

“holy shit you chose blue?” jimin wowed at his hair through the mirror.

“yeah you don’t like it?” yoongi frowned “i thought it would look good on you”

“i love it! now all the boys aren’t going to take their eyes off me” jimin joked winking.

“no don’t say that or else i’m going to fight them” 

“jealous babe?”

yoongi rolled his eyes avoiding jimin’s gaze but he couldn’t keep his off of his boyfriend. he looked so beautiful and amazing. he didn’t want anyone to look at him and think that they could have him. nope he only belonged to one person and that min yoongi.

“now let’s reveal yours” jimin said as he removed the dirty towel. 

“damn i look good” yoongi smirked running his hand through his new silver hair.

“you like it?” 

“like it? i love it babe you have a good taste” 

“let’s take a picture together” 

yoongi grabbed his phone and turned it to front camera. he pulled jimin in front of him and peck his cheek as he took the picture capturing the moment. 

they continued taking more pictures some of them being off guard but they didn’t care because they were enjoying the time being spent.


End file.
